


in the common tongue

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "Touch me, I'm all yours,touch me..."-"Victor,please..."





	in the common tongue

**Author's Note:**

> trying out a back and forth sort of style

_**November 29th** _

 

"So what is this?" Yuuri asked, trying not to laugh as he obediently kept his eyes closed. Whatever it was, Victor was putting so much effort into it, as always. "Did you wander into a sex shop in Moscow after making sure Yurio and Mila went to bed early?"

 

"How did you know?" Victor asked, still in the bathroom putting on...whatever he'd gotten to surprise Yuuri for his birthday. Despite their mutual candor, they were trying to be as quiet as possible. Alyosha had gone to bed ages ago, though Yuuri had them wait a couple of hours before Victor could get started with giving Yuuri his birthday present.

 

Yuuri already had a pretty good idea what it would entail, but it always managed to be a surprise.

 

* * *

 

_**December 25th** _

 

Even in the middle of their mutual desperation there was a warm tenderness that sweetened each touch, Victor kissing the soft insides of Yuuri's shaking thighs before sucking bruises to them and tonguing his balls, all while Yuuri muffled his moans into the pillow he held against his face.

 

God, it felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest, and it was all he could do to hold himself back whenever he emerged to  _breathe_ and not moan loudly. 

 

Then a lube slick finger was circling his rim, gently prodding inside while Yuuri panted hard and shivered at the feeling, biting into the pillow when Victor slowly pushed in, curling his finger wickedly and pressing against the spot that made Yuuri muffle a scream.

 

* * *

 

_**November 29th** _

 

"Alright," Victor breathed from somewhere right in front of Yuuri. "Open."

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and didn't breathe.

 

Victor was straddling his legs, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders as he smiled at him almost beatifically while Yuuri's gaze made its way down the length of Victor's body, clad in a powder blue babydoll that looked so beautifully delicate.

 

Yuuri realized his mouth had been open for several moments, and saw both of his hands hovering over Victor's bare thighs, close to touching the lacy panties. They were no strangers to wearing lingerie for each other, but Yuuri lost his breath each time, greedy and selfish for the sight of Victor dressing up for him. 

 

"God," he breathed, placing one hand on Victor's warm thigh and the other on the slim waist, beneath the soft material. "You look...amazing." He was blushing, unable to believe that he was seeing this, that he alone got to see this. He touched the lacy material of the panties with the tips of his fingers and quietly said, "It feels nice..."

 

"It does, but not as nice as you," Victor said softly, taking Yuuri's wrist and bringing his hand up to his mouth, pressing his soft lips to Yuuri's palm.

 

* * *

 

_**December 25th** _

 

"Victor," Yuuri panted, swallowing all the air he could and gripping Victor's hair as his mouth and tongue worked Yuuri's aching cock while he fingerfucked his prostate. "Gonna...gonna cum," he ground out, voice strained as he tugged at Victor's hair.

 

He looked down, gritting his teeth as electric pleasure raced through him with every strike against his prostate, and met Victor's blue, blue gaze, hard and demanding, almost ordering silently,  _Cum in my mouth. Now._

 

Yuuri exhaled sharply and threw his head back, fingers tight on Victor's hair as he whined as quietly as he could, hips moving almost automatically to meet the wonderful press of Victor's fingers and the paradise of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

_**November 29th** _

 

Victor was teasing him, looking right at him as he took Yuuri's fingers into his mouth and sucked at them lightly while he languidly rode Yuuri's clothed erection, drawing a shuddering moan from Yuuri as he watched Victor move and just  _felt_.

 

But he could only sit still for so long before need and impatience took over and he tugged Victor closer, burying his face in his husband's chest and mouthing at the warm skin with a soft moan as his spit slick fingers found their way underneath the back of those lacy panties and between Victor's ass cheeks.

 

Victor moaned softly, hands clutching at Yuuri's hair to keep him close. "Oh,  _God_ , yes...Yes,  _detka_ , touch me," he begged quietly, kissing and nuzzling the top of Yuuri's head. "Touch me, I'm all yours,  _touch me..."_

 

Yuuri obeyed, his other hand splayed over the soft material of the babydoll and the lovely arch of Victor's back, reminding himself not to just rip the babydoll off of him. It was just too pretty, and it looked so perfect on Victor, who sounded like he was having the time of his life.

 

* * *

 

_**December 25th** _

 

Yuuri quickly released Victor's hair and grabbed the pillow, pressing it down against his own face to muffle his scream as he came, hard, into Victor's waiting mouth, grunting and whimpering as his husband swallowed him down and kept fingering him through it.

 

Each one of his limbs went limp, arms and legs dropping onto the mattress as Victor drew out the last bursts of pleasure before slowly dragging his fingers out and lifting his mouth off of Yuuri's spent length with a soft moan that had Yuuri trembling weakly.

 

The pillow was still on top of his face, impeding his breathing until Victor tossed it away. Yuuri's eyes remained closed as he caught his breath, feeling Victor's fingers trace burning trails up and down his torso until he was kissing Yuuri again, hard and filthy.

 

Yuuri's hands somehow made their way up to each side of Victor's face, holding him there as his tongue swept the inside his mouth with an unsated hunger, the kiss caging their moans as Yuuri spread his shaking legs again to let Victor settle between them.

 

"Fuck me," Yuuri breathed against Victor's mouth, biting into the plump swell of his lower lip and relishing the soft grunt from deep in his husband's throat. "Victor,  _please_..."

 

Victor's soft chuckle was rich and wicked, and he moved his mouth next to Yuuri's ear, his voice wonderfully low as he said, "I'll get you hard for me again."

 

Yuuri bit his lip and whimpered as Victor gave his neck a few possessive sucks. He buried his hand in his husband's silver hair, feeling the burning path Victor's hand left as he slowly brought it down the hot length of Yuuri's body, greedy and adoring even in the quiet of their union.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthdays to our faves
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
